The Ante
by Lizzie B
Summary: You ever wonder what was really going on between Elliot and Olivia while John and Fin were making all those bets? Now, you can know. Companion piece to my fic The Bet. Elliot and Olivia have no idea their coworkers can see everything they're trying to hid
1. Chapter 1

The Ante

By: Lizzie B

------------

Author's Note: You ever wonder what Elliot and Olivia were doing while John and Fin were making all these bets? Well, now you know! Companion piece to my fic The Bet, The Ante shows just want was going on between Elliot and Olivia. More romance, a little less humor, but still fun!

------------

"What do you think they're talking about?" Olivia Benson asked, watching the tan sedan parked at the other end of the block.

"JFK," Elliot Stabler replied, "Or black helicopters."

"How long do you think he'll last?"

Elliot thought about it for a moment. Odafin Tutuola was a good detective from what he'd heard, but Narcotics was a very different unit. "He's got to start thinking about them as victims, he still doesn't get that yet," Elliot shrugged, "He's still a Narc."

"But he did get that junkie to give us Hall's name. He knows how to talk to them." Elliot glanced at her, "I think he'll be here a while." Again, Elliot shrugged and went back to silently staring out the windshield of the sedan. He hated stake outs. The monotony and stillness made him itch for some action. There had to be a better way to find a guy then just sitting in a parked car and staring at an apartment building.

And he hated spending so much time stuck with Olivia. He liked Olivia, she was a good cop and a smart woman, but a small space, hours on end to just talk and nothing more entertaining than the occasional street bum walking by amplified all the things he noticed about his partner that he shouldn't.

When they were working and he had the case to focus on it was easier to ignore, but trapped in the car he ran out of things to think about. There were only so many times he could wonder what his kids would be doing at this hour. It was then his mind wandered to her and how easy it was to just sit with her. It shouldn't be so comfortable to sit with another woman, and it shouldn't make him feel guilty. But it did, because just sitting with her he'd notice things he rarely noticed with Kathy. Like he'd notice that she'd changed her hair again, or she was wearing a new shirt or that she sometimes chewed on her bottom lip when she was thinking.

And the little space just amplified the electricity in the air. Damn it, he couldn't notice things like that, shouldn't notice them. Keep talking Stabler, focus on the conversation.

"I thought we might get another woman actually," Elliot said, breaking the lull in conversation, "You know, balance out the squad."

"A woman?" Olivia frowned. She'd never thought about another woman stepping in. She had been the only woman in a boy's club for so long the idea of having another woman there felt like an invasion. "That…that would be weird, don't you think?" Elliot shrugged and Olivia sighed. They went back to comfortable silence.

She hated stake outs. Her butt had fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago, her neck was getting sore and her foot was falling asleep. When the hell was their suspect going to show up so they could do something? She glanced at Elliot when he shifted in his seat. Well, stake out weren't all bad, she thought. It gave her time to just be with Elliot.

Yeah, it was shallow and sad, but she'd loved moments of just being with Elliot. Something about his presence settled her. It was easier to sit for hours on end in a car with him because he relaxed her. Their easy conversations, their silent acceptance of each other's presence, all of it just made things easier.

There was only one dark spot on the whole thing, the tension. She wasn't an idiot. Elliot was an attractive man, of course she felt attracted to him, but she worried sometimes that it was more than just simple attraction. She wondered sometimes if she'd crossed the line from just being attracted to needing.

"You think they'll get along?" Olivia asked, switching her brain back to safer ground.

"I think if anyone can handle a nut like John, it'll be someone who's used to working with strung out junkies," Elliot said, smiling, "Fin can handle it."

"Yeah, but can John?" And they laughed, until she spotted Hall, "He's here." Instantly it was all about the job and they were just partners.

----------

Author's Note: So, there it is, folks, the first chapter of The Ante. Please, read and review and make sure to keep reading The Bet. They're companion stories after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ante

Chapter Two

By: Lizzie B

----------

Author's Note: You know what's weird, I'm find this story harder to write than The Bet, lol. Considering they're practically the same story, it's odd. Maybe it's because I'm a Munch fanatic, lol.

----------

"Okay, okay," Elliot Stabler leaned back in his chair and grinned at Fin Tutuola across the table, over his partner's head, "Remember the Cruz case? Maybe two years back?"

"Oh man, that's cold," Fin said, shaking his head.

"But it's funny," Elliot pointed out and launched into the story. Olivia listened with half an ear, she'd heard all about the crossing dressing Candice. These were the best nights to work in Special Victims. Everyone hanging out at the cop bar down the street, laughing and blowing off steam, it was like one oddly dysfunctional family. Olivia loved it. It was so easy to become just the job, but here they were people again, friends. Everyone laughs as Elliot explains just who exactly Candice was.

She laughs too, and doesn't miss the little wink Elliot sent her way. She smiled back. There may be this unspoken tension between them, but they were still friends. She valued that even as she longed for more. Reassuring touches and shared smiles ended up stored away in her memory so when she was alone and hurting, there was something to make her feel better. Even if they were just memories that meant nothing beyond simple friendship and comfort.

"Now "Candice" was a big girl, but she couldn't hold even one gin and tonic," Olivia recognized the end of the tale, and refocused on the conversation. "But by this time we'd figured out she was pretty much useless to our case so we're about to leave when she throws herself at Fin and they go crashing to the floor." Everyone was chuckling at this point, while Fin kept drinking, "It took Fin, the bar tender and me five minute to get "Candice" off of him."

"Wow, didn't know you were such a ladies man, Fin," Olivia propped her chin in her hand and smiled at Fin, "I know a few "ladies" who would love to meet you."

"If you're all gonna spend the whole night makin' fun of me, I need another drink," Fin said, getting to his feet.

"Woah, anniversary boy doesn't get his own drinks," Elliot said, also standing. "Anyone else need a refill?" There was a chorus of yes! from the table.

"Here, let me help," Olivia said, getting up also and grabbed empty glasses.

"Thanks Liv," Elliot said and she saluted him with an empty beer bottle. Even between the two of them they couldn't juggle all the glasses, so Cragen came to the rescue and took what they couldn't handle.

"So, he's survived," Cragen said when they reached the bar and looked back to the table. "He's good, I'm glad he stuck around."

"Ah, come on Cap, tell the truth, you're just glad you don't have to find John another partner," Elliot joked.

"You mean there are people who would still partner with John?" Olivia pretended to be shocked and Elliot resisted the urge to grab her in a headlock. He had a strict hands off policy for Liv, which wasn't working out too well. Too many times for his liking he'd found his hand rubbing her shoulder or on her arm. And every time it was like touching a live wire. He really had to learn to keep his hands to himself.

"I'm just surprised they turned out to be such good friends," Cragen said, watching as John teased Fin about something, "Who the hell would have thought?"

"John's a good guy, just a little nuts," Olivia said with a shrug, "You get used to him."

"Or tune him out," Elliot smiled, the smile fell away when Cragen reached for his phone. "A case?"

"Landlord was cleaning out an evicted apartment, found a stash of kiddy porn, it looks like the renter might have been producing the stuff," Cragen said without a trace of emotion, "We need to track him down. I'll get the others, you head back to the house."

"Right," Olivia took the lead towards the door, Elliot falling in step behind her. Only when they reached the door did he realize his hand was at the small of her back, guiding her.

---------------

Author's Note: Well, another one bites the dust. I think it's time I watched some SVU episodes to get Elliot and Olivia more in character, or at least help me understand their character better. Please, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ante

Chapter Three

By: Lizzie B

-----------

Author's Note: I'm trying to catch The Ante up to The Bet so I can do updates at the same time. Which is hard considering how far ahead The Bet is, but I'll do my best! lol.

-----------

"Got anything, Doc?" Elliot asked standing slightly behind ME Warner and watching as she went through the victim's pockets.

"No id," Warner said, but pulled a little plastic bag, "Looks like cocaine."

"Huh," Olivia took the bag and sealed it in an evidence bag, "Mr. Big Business here had a hobby."

"And a good motive for motive someone to kill him."

"Doesn't explain the sodomy," Olivia frowned, "The killer left him in the middle of Central park, pants around his ankles for all the world to see what he'd done. If it was drugs, the killer would have just shot him."

"Looks like your vic was strangled," Warner motioned for the detectives to join her crouching beside the body, "See here?" She pointed to a thick bruise around the man's neck, "Your killer wrapped something around this guy's throat then crossed the ends and pulled. We'll look for fibers and skin under the nails, he may have clawed at his attacker."

"Thanks Doc," Elliot said, getting back up, "So, you think his prints will be in the system?"

"Maybe, if he got collared for drugs, but I don't think so."

Elliot raised his eyebrows in surprised, "You're thinking a random attack?"

"Could be," Olivia shrugged, "Guy doesn't have a wallet, maybe the killer took it."

"Hmm," Was Elliot's response and he looked back to the body. He was thinking, Olivia could tell by the way his eyes got slightly distant. Elliot could close himself off at time, but if you knew where and how to look he was easy to read. Olivia knew exactly where to look and how. Every slight change of color in Elliot's eyes gave something away. Cobalt meant he was tired, navy meant anger and midnight meant pain. She knew exactly what he was thinking just by looking him in the eyes and she could spend an eternity looking at his eyes.

"Something else Doc?" Elliot asked, startling Olivia. Damn it, she just had to get lost in his eyes right in the middle of a crime scene and from the expression on Warner's face the Doctor had noticed.

"Your vic isn't wearing a tie," Warner said, sending a sympathedic look towards Olivia, "It might be what your killer used to kill him."

"I'll get the uniforms to start a search," Olivia said quickly then rushed off, leaving a baffled Elliot behind.

Something was wrong, he thought. He knew Olivia's moods better than his own sometimes and sensed something was bothering her. He frowned as he watched her talking with a uniform. She glanced only once at him before her eyes jumped away from his. Yeah, something was definitely wrong. Liv was one of the only people who would meet his gaze no matter what, unless she was hiding something.

Instantly he was concerned, knowing something was wrong with Liv meant something was wrong with him. And that connection scared the hell out of him.

"Detectives!" One of the crime scene technicians called out, "I've got something." As Elliot walked over to the man he made a mental note to ask Liv about whatever was bothering her later. They had to get back on comfortable ground to save his sanity.

----------

Author's Note: You know what this means, don't ya? Warner's joining The Bet! lol.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ante

Chapter Four

By: Lizzie B

------------

Author's Note: Like Chapter Four of The Bet, this chapter will be more serious and full of lovely hurt/comfort fluff. A very popular theme for Elliot/Olivia romances I've noticed. So, here's my attempt at it. Good luck to me! Please, read and review.

------------

There were no words, nothing that could be said that wouldn't sound stupid and useless. What could he possibly say that would ease the ache inside her. Elliot glanced at Olivia as they drove back to the station house, after seeing Alex Cabot for the last time. She had her head turned so look out the window, but he could see her reflection. It tore at him, destroyed him to see her so crushed. Alex's death was breaking her heart and it was killing him.

She leaned her forehead against the glass, trying to be strong, trying to hold it all in. She had to just accept it and move on. Except this wasn't just any other victim, this was Alex. This was her friend, one of the best friends she had ever made on the job. What was she going to do? She wanted to be strong enough to get past this, but desperately wanted someone to share her grief with. She wanted it to be Elliot, but he wasn't hers to rely on like that.

Still silent they pulled into the garage and he turned of the engine. She bolted and he scrambled after her, calling her name.

She had to get out of there, find some place where she could be alone and break. She wasn't going to start bawling like a baby around Elliot. Oh she wanted to, desperately, but leaning on him would just lead to problems. She wasn't fast enough however and he caught up with her on the second flight landing.

"Olivia," He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him, "Olivia there was nothing you could do."

"Let me go, Elliot," She said, trying to pull out of his grasp, but he just grabbed her other arm and held on tighter. Please, Elliot, she thought, don't be nice to me, don't be there for me. If you are, I could ruin everything and tell you everything I've been trying to hide.

"No," Elliot gave her a small shake, "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault."

"We should have known he'd send someone after her!" She yelled in his face, "She should have been in protective custody!"

"She was with us! Liv, how much for safe could she get?"

"We should have…there had to be," She tried to think of an excuse while blinking back tears, "El, there had to be something."

"Liv," And he caved. He pulled her into his arms and held on tight. She clung to him, her face pressed tight against his shoulder and it was the saddest, yet most terrifyingly perfect moment of his life. She shook in his arm from sobbing so hard, her tears soaking his jacket. He stroked his hands up and down her back while he whispered reassuring nonsense in her ear.

"It'll be alright, Liv, I promise."

"How can you make it right, El? She's dead. You can't fix that, no one can. She was…was my friend. We were so close."

"Hey, hey," Elliot pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, later he'd think about how perfectly it fit, "I'm your friend, Munch, Fin, Cragen, everyone up stairs, we're here for you. We're not going anywhere."

"I can't believe she's gone, Elliot."

"I know," He held her gently, this time just for himself.

----------

Author's Note: Oh man, sappy. I blame Fault, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ante

Chapter Five

By: Lizzie B

----------

Author's Note: Dude, was last night's episode not one of the best you've ever seen? I loved it. I won't give away anything encase some people missed it, but seriously, it was fantastic. And now I have to wait until May 2nd for the next new one, evil! Sigh, good thing I have all of season 7 from iTunes, lol.

----------

When Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson walked in the Special Victims squad room they both paused just inside the bullpen. Detective Ed Green and Detective Lennie Briscoe were sitting at their desk.

"Hey, does this mean we get your desk at the two-seven?" Olivia asked Green, walking around to stand behind him.

"Take it," Green waved a hand, "It looks like you've got less paperwork anyway."

"You guys catch a break on a case or were you just in the neighborhood?" Elliot asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"A little of column A, a little of column B," Green shrugged.

"We think our victim might have been a rape victim," Lennie said, "She kept a diary and in it she mentions being attacked. And since we were driving by, thought we'd stop in."

"You want us to take the case?" Olivia asked, looking perplexed.

"Nope, just wondering if you took a complaint from a Dora Freeman but she never pressed charges."

"Which would explain why you wouldn't find her in the system," Elliot mused, "I'll start checking files."

"So, where's the Odd Couple?" Lennie asked gesturing towards Fin and John's empty desk.

"Taking a complaint. You see the Captain?"

"Already played catch up, said we could hang around since you'd just called in."

"Found it," Elliot said, pulling a file from the cabinets, "Dora Freeman, never actually made a complaint, the paramedic who brought her in had the doctors call us, but since Ms. Freeman wouldn't say anything to us we had to let it go."

"Doesn't give us much to go on," Green said, getting up and taking the file from Elliot.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lennie sighed, also getting up, "Well, what's one more dead end between friends?"

Olivia laughed, "Sorry guys, we'll tell Fin and Munch you stopped by." Everyone said their goodbyes, leaving Elliot and Olivia to settle in with paperwork.

Elliot quickly got bored with paperwork, after what felt like an eternity on the force he could do most of it with his eyes closed anyway. So, on autopilot he studied the woman sitting across from him. She worked diligently on her pile, hacking away at a stack that was considerably less than his. Her efficiency reminded him of his first impression of her.

He had thought she wouldn't make it, honestly. She had seemed too soft and got too close to the victims. No one could last long with that much emotion involved, but Olivia had. Something about that ability to identify with the victims made her a better detective, and yes at times it cost her, but she always managed to come out stronger. Now, he couldn't see himself working with anyone else. Maybe he was too attached to Liv, but it wasn't messing was the job, so why should he worry?

And then he glanced at the picture of his family on the corner of his desk. Guilt rose up and choked him. Damn it, he was just thinking about how nice it was to have her as a partner, nothing else. But, the guilt said, you know exactly what you want to be thinking. Elliot cursed himself. Yeah, ever since the night Alex died and he'd held Olivia while she'd fallen apart he thought about holding again, about comforting her in other ways, thinking things a married man shouldn't think.

"Hey, do you have the report from the ME on the Anderson case?" Olivia asked suddenly, snapping Elliot away from his self hating diatribe.

"Yeah, somewhere." She rolled her eyes when he started to dig through the various piles of folders on his desk. He needed a maid, Olivia thought. Of course he claimed to know where everything was on his desk. If there was a method to his mess, she hadn't figured it out over the years they'd worked together. But she would take Elliot's clutter over John's almost spooky neatness or Fin's haphazard filing system. She never figured out what partner really meant until she was paired with Elliot. It was more just someone who would watch you back or investigate a case with you. Partners were friend and family. There was on way she could work with anyone else as well as she worked with Elliot.

All the personal feelings she had for him had to be shoved aside. One, he was married and whatever she felt for him wouldn't stand a chance against his family. Two, if she didn't have Elliot as a partner, this job would destroy her. He kept her sane when she got too close. It was risky to get as involved as she did, but with Elliot beside her, she could take it.

"Here you go." Elliot handed her the file and silently the partners went back to work.

-----------

Author's Note: Yay! All caught up, now I can work on The Bet and The Ante at the same time! Whoot! I miss my Munch and Fin jokes, they're much more fun, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ante

Chapter Six

By: Lizzie B

-----------

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I caught the worst cold ever! Thank you, modern medicine for keeping me sane and conscious. So it took me a while to have the energy to think, much less think creatively. I present to you the best I can do while hacking up a lung! Please, read and review.

-----------

ADA Casey Novak looked up from the witness report she was reading at a knock on her door, "Its open!" She called, and in stepped Detective Olivia Benson, looking slightly annoyed at being called to the Casey's office at this late hour.

"What's up, Case?" Olivia asked, standing in front of the desk.

"We've got a problem," Casey said, getting up and walking around to the other side of the desk, "Wilson claims your partner assaulted him."

"Elliot never laid a hand on the guy," Olivia defended.

"He never said Elliot actually hit him. He claims he backed him into a corner, crowded him and played on his claustrophobia to get him to confess. The judge is calling for an evidentiary hearing tomorrow."

"Elliot used a common interrogation technique, we crowd suspects all the time."

"Yeah, but they don't have phobias," Casey stared down Olivia, "I need the truth, Liv, did Wilson warn Elliot about his problem?"

"Wilson asked him to leave him alone, but he never said he was claustrophobic," Olivia said with a careless shrug of her shoulders, but her eyes darted away at the last second.

"He did mention it," Casey threw up her hands, "Great! The judge will certainly throw out the confession now. I'm going to have to plead him out."

"He raped a seven year old boy! You can't do that."

"Well I'm not about to let you and Elliot commit perjury," Casey snorted.

"It's not…" Olivia trailed off.

"You can't let your personal feelings for Elliot get in the way of your work," Casey said unexpectedly. Time seemed to stop for a second as Casey and Olivia looked at each other in startled astonishment. For the first time in Special Victims history someone had actually talked about the thing you weren't supposed to talk about with someone who was directly involved in the thing you weren't supposed to talk about.

Shocked to the core, Olivia couldn't even manage an instant denial or some excuse. She could only stare at Casey and try to wrap her mind around what she had denied and ignored for years, people noticed, hell, people knew! And what the hell was she going to do about it now?

"I'm defending my _partner's_ good police work," Olivia finally managed to say, "He did nothing wrong."

So, we're not going to talk about the little slip up, Casey thought, perfectly ready to accept that out, "I'm pleading Wilson out unless you can bring me some other evidence. You've got twenty four hours before the hearing to get me something that I can pass off as inevitable discovery."

"We'll go start knocking on people's doors," Olivia said and walked out of Casey's office, rationalizing what had just happened. Okay, so Casey noticed, that wasn't a disaster. Casey was smart and lawyers were trained to read people, of course she noticed. Detectives are trained to read people too, she thought was a sudden chill. The signs were all there if they just took a moment to look. And maybe they just took it as a sign of really good partners. Olivia mentally groaned, she had to put it away. It had to be ignored, denied and overlooked. It was the only way Elliot and she could stay just partners.

----------

Author's Note: Ah, denial, isn't it lovely? I think after the CI cross over I'm so gonna enter into the divorce stages. Time to shake things up a bit in this little universe.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ante

Chapter Seven

By: Lizzie Bundick

---------

Author's Note: Yay for Goren being weird! And double yay for Elliot and Olivia's telepathy! Please, read and review.

---------

CSU swarmed around the little motel room, dusting and photographing. Detective Robert Goren stood slightly off to the side, looking at the picture then looking around the room. Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler watched him. Olivia glanced at Elliot and started a silent conversation.

_"What is he doing?"_ She asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"You mean besides acting like Munch only…weirder." _He answered with a tilt of his head.

_"That's possible?"_ She laughed with a small smile.

"Did, did you find any fibers on the lamp?" Goren asked one of the technicians, interrupting Elliot and Olivia's conversation.

"The lamp?" Elliot looked towards the object in question and scowled at it.

"He tied her up," Goren said, walking over to the lamp, "Hung her hands over the lamp to subdue her, while, while he got the room ready."

"So, she had to watch him set up all the candles," Olivia headed for the night stand, where a set of three partially melted candles stood, "Bet he taunted her through out all of it."

"No, no," Goren said, looking around the room, "Look at the way he set it up. Candles, roses, and wine, he probably tried to reassure her, maybe even comfort her."

"So, he spends all this time trying to romance her then he viciously murders her and sends the picture to the police?" Elliot questioned, "Doesn't make a lot of sense."

"He cares about the women," Goren stressed, "The murder was vicious, but the ME found tears on the body. He was crying while he killed her. He's creating a fantasy of a loving relationship, and then when the fantasy is, is broken he kills the woman, but he mourns over them."

"Okay, so a murder with a romantic streak. Charming," Olivia said dryly.

"Hmm," Was Goren's response as he went back to examining the lamp.

_"Now what?"_ Olivia asked with a jerk of her chin towards Goren.

_"We talk to the manager and leave Sherlock here to…whatever,"_ Elliot answered with a slight shrug.

"Alright, we're gonna go see if anyone here saw anything," Elliot announced.

"There's surveillance at the front desk, make sure you get the tapes," Goren said, now studying the candles.

"Right." Olivia said, walking past Elliot out into the hall. Goren watched the surreptitiously out of one eye. How odd that they didn't even notice they're in love, he thought, then returned his attention to the candles.

Elliot followed her out and once they were in the stairwell, he glanced down at her. She was thinking about something, judging by the little winkle between her brow, but whatever it wasn't about the case, since she wasn't frowning, but smiling slightly. She was probably thinking about Goren, judging the signs.

"And I thought Munch was a little…odd," He said, watching her smile and shake her head.

"But he's brilliant," Olivia pointed out.

Because he was slightly jealous at her easy praise of Goren and wasn't about to admit it to himself he elbowed her lightly, "Well that's high praise, thinking of asking him for coffee?"

Olivia snorted, "And here I thought I hid my crush better. Don't tell." He smiled at the sarcasm and all jealousy vanished. He was still number one, good.

----------

Author's Note: And now onto the divorce! (insert evil laughter) Now I get to have some real fun.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ante

Chapter Eight

By: Lizzie Bundick

----------

Author's Note: Oh the things I could say about this chapter but won't because it would give away all the drama! Mmmm, drama.

----------

The little coffee shop in SoHo buzzed with the sounds of indie rock and keyboards clicking. Detective Olivia Benson was reminded of the squad room, minus the weird art on the walls, the indie rock and good coffee. She sat nervously in a back booth, watching the door and waiting.

She had no idea why she had called Kathy Stabler and asked to talk. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, since Elliot Stabler wasn't talking to her about the divorce and prying into other people's business had never bothered Olivia before. Except, now she felt like a busy body.

But she had to know what was going on. Elliot was just so angry and it was effecting his work. She had always known he had a mean streak in him when it came to rapist and pedophiles, but now it was directed at her or witnesses or who ever got in his way. It was going to get him suspended if she didn't figure out how to help him.

When Kathy walked in, Olivia stood up, catching the woman's attention. Like always Olivia felt a bit of jealously over the fact that Elliot belong to Kathy, but she ignored it, just like she ignored the fact that for years she had wanted another woman's husband.

"Olivia," Kathy said a little stiffly as they sat across from each other in the booth.

"I guess you're wondering why I called," Olivia hedged, not liking the icy look Kathy was giving her.

"No, not at all. I know Elliot told you about our separation," Kathy said, more than a hint of resentment in her tone, "And here you are, trying to rescue him."

Olivia frowned, "He's not talking to me, Kathy. I didn't know you two…separated until a few weeks ago, and Elliot wasn't the one to tell me."

Kathy narrowed her eyes in suspicion and Olivia wondered why she'd never noticed that the woman really didn't like her.

"Look, it's effecting his work," Olivia said after an uncomfortably long silence, "Cragen's threatening suspension if he doesn't get help. I just want to know what's going on so maybe I can help him keep his job."

"It's none of your business, Olivia," Kathy said coolly, but her eyes flashed fire, "And let him get suspended, maybe some time at home, away from the job will show him just exactly what he's going to lose."

"You're taking the kids?" Olivia said, now understanding exactly what was bother Elliot. It wasn't just that he'd failed at his marriage, it was that he might lose his kids, who loved so intensely.

"He doesn't deserve them. While they were growing up he was with you, taking care of other kids," Kathy said, getting up, "Don't call me again, Olivia, and if you do I'll say all the things I'm too polite to say in public." With that she stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving Olivia staring after her.

How did she save Elliot now? And by extension save herself? He was building a wall between them and she had thought that maybe Kathy could give her a clue as how to tear it down. Hindsight showed that was a mistake, but she still didn't have any good ideas on how to get things back to the way they were before.

The best friendship she'd ever had was dying, and it was breaking her heart.

-----------

Author's Note: Wow, look at all the angst. And the drama! Mmm, divorce angsty dramay goodness. Now, to summon up some ghosts! ( -- blatant hint as to what episode chapter nine is going to deal with, lol)


	9. Chapter 9

The Ante

Chapter Nine

By: Lizzie Bundick

----------

Author's Note: Oh man, the opening scene for Fat, brilliant! I love it! And that's all I'm going to say because I'm not spoiling it for those who didn't see it. Now, onto the chapter! Please read and review.

----------

Alex Cabot pulls off her glasses and rubs her eyes. She's been reading the same statement for over five minutes and still she hasn't retained it. Apparently all the time she'd spent away from the law had an effect. She sighed.

"Here," Detective Olivia Benson nudged a cup of coffee at her.

"Thanks," Alex smiled as she reached for the cup.

"Why don't you take a break, maybe get some sleep?"

Alex chuckled, "Right."

"You'll do fine, Alex," Olivia tried to reassure her, "Just take a break, give your mind a rest."

Alex though about refusing. She had to remember all of this, she had to know how to lock this bastard in, but maybe Olivia was right, maybe her mind did need a break.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," She said, closing the file and tossing it onto the coffee table, "But I'm not going to bed."

Olivia laughed, "Okay. Backgammon?" Alex made a face, "Well, I guess that's out."

"What about you?" Alex asked, studying Olivia, "What's going on in your social life?"

"What social life?" Olivia tossed back, leaning her head back against the couch and staring at the ceiling. Alex can hear there's much more behind that statement that Olivia's not saying, now she just has to pry it out of her.

"John told me Elliot and Kathy have separated." If she hadn't been watching so closely Alex would have missed Olivia stiffening slightly. "Liv," But Olivia cuts her off.

"Don't go there Alex. You're the only person I ever talked to about it and right now, I can't go there."

"Well, where else am I supposed to go? It's obviously bothering you."

"It's not about me," Olivia said as she got up from the couch to pace.

Alex wanted to be sympathetic to her friend, but knew that wasn't what Olivia needed right now, "Isn't it? You're hurting because of this just as much as he is."

"No I'm not," Olivia snapped, "He's losing everything Alex. Kathy's going to take the kids. He can't live without his kids."

"He told you this?"

Olivia looked away, "I had coffee with Kathy awhile back. Why didn't you tell me she's hated me all these years?"

"I...I thought you knew," Alex answered, taken aback by Olivia's statement, "You were the woman her husband was falling in love with."

"Alex," Olivia warned, sounding very much like the man they were discussing.

"Oh come on Liv, since the moment you two were partnered together this was going to happen." Alex got up from her arm chair, "You two are meant to be together! I've never seen any two people better suited for each other." Alex could only stare when Olivia started crying silently.

"I can't be the reason his marriage fell apart, Alex. How can I expect him to forgive me if I am? How can he love me if I'm the reason he never sees his kids again? This thing is tearing him up inside and if he ever even thinks I caused it, I'll lose him forever."

----------

Author's Note: Wow, serious stuff. I guess it's because I'm getting into the really messed up part of El and Liv's relationship. Though an argument could be made that they've always had a screwed up relationship, lol.


	10. Chapter 10

The Ante

Chapter Ten

By: Lizzie Bundick

-----------

Author's Note: Yes, I'm still avoiding studying for finals. I really don't want to type out the flow chart for the dual court system. But I guess now I have to. Le sigh.

-----------

Detective Olivia Benson stuck her head back in her partner's room, intent on a quick goodbye, but Detective Elliot Stabler was asleep. So, Olivia quietly made her way to the side of his bed and watched him sleep. He was okay, but it would be a long time until she didn't panic at the mere thought of him being shot. God, the moment when she'd heard was so filled with panic and a gut wrenching fear she had frozen in place. She only vaguely heard Cragen telling her that it wasn't a serious wound and that Elliot would be fine. She'd started breathing only when Elliot had smiled from her from his hospital bed. But he was okay, and she was going to be.

She remembered when Fin had been shot, how the guilt has almost taken her apart. Elliot had kept her together through that. Now, Elliot was the one shot, and she was surprised at the lack of guilt she felt.

It was anger that consumed her. If that damn kid wasn't dead already, Olivia would be hard pressed not to go after him.

It was terrifying to think of what she would do to protect Elliot and what she would do if someone hurt Elliot. When had her life become defined by her relationship with this man?

A man who was now on his way to divorce, which was just terrible. And Olivia loved it. In the darkest part of her heart she planed their whole lives out, how they'd have a sweeping romance, get married and live their lives out together. And she hated herself for that.

Since he was sleeping and she was shaken to the core she leaned over lightly pressed her lips against his. It was barely a kiss, but it blew her away. She pulled back and stared down at her partner. This man was going to break her heart and for the first time in all the years of their partnership she walked away afraid.

When her footsteps were gone Elliot Stabler opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling one thought circling around his head. Olivia Benson had kissed him.

His life had reached a new high and new low all in one moment.

He had never admitted to himself that his interest in his partner had been anything else besides a man noticing a woman like any man would notice a woman. Now though, with the feeling of her lips still lingering on his, he knew it was more. Probably more than he'd ever felt in his life.

Damn her for changing that, he thought slamming his fist against the bed. He had been thinking that maybe he could salvage his marriage. There had to be a way for him to make things right, but now there never would be. He would kiss Kathy and feel Olivia. He would look across the dinner table to Kathy and long for his desk so that it would be Olivia. Worst of all was he would see Kathy lying next to him and wish, pray for Olivia.

She had changed it, unintentionally, but it was there. He was never going to tell her that he had been awake for that kiss. And he most certainly was never going to let their relationship go beyond partners.

----------

Author's Note: You know what's coming next don'tcha? FAULT! Oh I can't wait to get my hands on that episode! insert evil laughter


	11. Chapter 11

The Ante

Chapter Eleven

By: Lizzie Bundick

----------

Author's Note: I don't think anyone in the universe can do this scene the justice that Christopher Meloni and Mariska Hargitay did. If they don't win millions of award for this, I'm protesting. And now, I'm going to attempt to do this scene justice. Whoo-boy.

(Wow, first time I've ever repeated an author's note in both fics.)

----------

The moment Detective Elliot Stabler stormed out of Captain Cragen's office Fin Tutola was up out of his chair and following.

"I guess this means I'm paying Olivia a visit?" John Munch called sarcastically from his desk. Well, at least he got the better of the two options, John thought, sharing a look with his captain.

Fin, on the other hand, knew he had drawn the short straw, and playing catch up to Elliot was hell. In the stairwell Fin managed to grab a shoulder and he tried to drag Elliot to a stop.

"Wait up man!" He shouted, trying to keep his grip.

"Stay outta this Fin," Elliot growled, the words barely audible through the gruff tone.

"Like hell." On the landing to the third floor Fin yanked as hard as he could, forcing Elliot to stop or else tumble head first down the stairs, "There is no way I'm letting you go after her when you're like this."

Elliot turned like lightning and slammed Fin against the wall, "What do you care! She's not your partner!"

"She's not yours anymore either is she! Mostly because of these little outbursts I'd bet," Fin yelled back. Elliot slugged the wall next to Fin's head. The two men stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"What happened in that warehouse?" Fin asked after awhile, when he thought Elliot wouldn't slug him if he opened his mouth.

"Nothing," Elliot bit the words out and stepped away.

"ESU said you two were pretty personal in there," The words stopped Elliot from walking away, "There's talk going around that you two are more than just partners."

"This has nothing to do with that."

"So you two are sleepin' together?"

"No, damn it. What happened in the warehouse has nothing to do with…with this."

"Oh? Then why did she ask for a transfer? Why are you storming out of here like one of your kids just got into a major accident?"

"Look," Elliot took a deep breath, "It was after…"

(fade out)

(fade in)

"He said all he had left were me and the job, and then he walked away," Olivia Benson told John Munch the whole story, from the warehouse to the hospital. John had shown up outside her door and simply demanded an answer. So, Olivia told him.

"So, you're leaving?"

"I can't stay John, not after this. I…"

"You're in love with Elliot," John finished for her and she sighed, nodding.

"I can't trust myself anymore, not when I feel like this. I need the time."

"Elliot went tearing out of the squad room after Cragen broke the news to him," John said, leaning back casually in the chair he was sitting in, "He's probably beat Fin to a pulp."

Olivia almost smiled, "I'm sorry you two got dragged into this."

"Hey, we're detectives we love getting dragged into little personal dramas." John eyed her over the rim of his glasses, "Are you ever going to come back?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know John, but right now as long as Elliot's there, I can't because I don't think these feelings will ever go away."

(fade out)

(fade in)

"And she's gone, so all I've got is the job and it's not enough anymore," Elliot sat on the step and stared at the wall. "She's gone and I don't think she's ever coming back. After everything I've put her through how can I ask her to come back?"

---------------

Author's Note: Well, the fade was weird but I couldn't decide who to focus on, lol. And I wanted them to say certain things and well, deal with the fades, lol. Now to spread my wings and make shit up!


	12. Chapter 12

The Ante

Chapter Twelve

By: Lizzie Bundick

----------

Author's Note: And now, how will Elliot take to his new partner? I'm gonna give you a hint and say not well, lol. After all, she's not Olivia.

-----------

When Detective Elliot Stabler entered the Special Victims squad room the first time he noticed was the cardboard box sitting on Olivia's desk. He knew immediately what it meant. Cragen had assigned him another partner. He only hoped this one wasn't another Blaine.

"So, who's the new member?" Elliot asked John Munch as he hung up his coat.

"An old friend of our glorious Captain," John said, pointing to the closed office door. "She'll be out any minute."

"A woman?" Elliot said in surprise.

John nodded and looked over the rim of his glasses, "What? You want Blaine back?"

"No, no, it's just," Elliot trailed off. He didn't think Cragen would put him with another woman. Partnering with another woman was like cheating on Olivia. He glared at the box sitting on Olivia's desk. It had been empty for so long. Every time he'd looked up and see her chair was empty he could hope she would be coming back. Now there was someone there. Another woman.

He missed Liv like hell. Some part of him was being eaten away every time he remembered she was gone. And apparently wasn't coming back if Cragen had assigned him another partner instead of sticking him with John or Fin or Briscoe.

"Elliot, my office!" Cragen called, making Elliot glare hard at the box across from him. He got up and crossed the pen, studying the woman who was in Cragen's office.

She looked to be about Munch's age, with salt and pepper black hair and bright green eyes. She looked like she couldn't take on a three year old, but the look in her eyes screamed cop.

"Detective Elliot Stabler, your new partner, Detective Andrea Vivano," Cragen said, letting the woman step forward and offer her hand.

"Nice to meet you," She said offering a hand, "Call me Andy."

"Just Elliot," He said, shaking her hand briskly. She seemed to easily accept his brush off. Olivia would have badgered him. She always knew when something was wrong and would become such a pain in the ass until he told her exactly what his problem was. And he missed that.

"Andrea and I worked together a couple of years back," Cragen was saying, but Elliot was listening with only half an ear. He hated coming in here now. All too easily he could see Olivia walking in here and requesting a new partner. Asking for a transfer.

He clenched his fist together, trying to ignore the anger the thought brought up. He still didn't understand why he'd allowed Fin to stop him from thundering over to Olivia's apartment.

"So, bring Andrea up to speed with your latest case and get crackin' Detectives."

"Yes sir," Elliot said stiffly.

Andrea sarcastically salute Cragen, "No problem Boss Man." Elliot opened the door for her and let her walk out first. He shared a look with his captain that clearly said "I don't care how good she is, she isn't Olivia."

---------

Author's Note: Everyone remembers Nick Briscoe from first season right? He was Lennie Briscoe's nephew or something like that. Just thought I'd mention that before people think I've lost my mind and meant 27's Briscoe. Please, read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

The Ante

Chapter Thirteen

By: Lizzie Bundick

-------------

Author's Note: So many of you reviewers asked me how Olivia reacted to Andrea Viviano, Elliot's new made up partner. Well, wonder no more! Please, read and review.

--------------

Detective Olivia Benson eyed the woman leaning against her old desk and talking with ADA Casey Novak from a distance. Apparently Cragen had found someone to take on the infamous "UnStabler". She had thought he would be forced to let Elliot work solo. Or break up Fin and Munch. That wasn't the case apparently. A little annoyed by the woman she saw as an invader Olivia walked into the squad room and held up the file victoriously.

"All your perp's web information. Where he shops, his email, and what porn he likes to visit," She said, pretending like she wasn't looking around for Elliot.

"Hey Olivia," Casey said brightly, "Just what we've been waiting for."

"Ah, lovely," The woman got up from Olivia's desk and held out a hand, "Andrea Viviano, call me Andy. El's with the Captain right now."

Olivia wanted to glare at the woman who could be old enough to be her mother for using Elliot's nick name, but refrained. Years of working with Elliot taught her how to hide her feelings pretty damn well.

"Hi, Olivia Benson," She handed over the file with a polite smile on her face. They both looked towards the office when the door opened and Elliot walked out. Liv's heart leapt willingly from her body and rushed to him. Computer Crimes may have the advantage of no dead bodies, but it didn't have him.

"Hey El, we've got the net records," Andy waved the file towards him, "I'm betting something in here over laps with the vic's records."

"Yeah," He said, staring at Liv, "Why don't you start checking, I'm gonna talk with Olivia for a bit, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Still in sync, even after all these weeks apart they walked out of the squad room together and found a relatively secluded place in the hall. She met his eyes, instead of trying to hide from him. She could see the fatigue around his eyes, and a little anger still lingered.

"How have you been?" He asked eventually, looking away for a second.

"No dead bodies, no crying victims," Olivia shrugged, "It's been good."

"Good."

"How about you?"

"Same old, same old," He said with a shrug. When had small talk gotten so hard? she wondered.

"How's the new partner workin' out?" She asked, finally giving in to the temptation.

Elliot looked over her head to the squad room and presumably Andrea Viviano, "She's okay, a little pushy, but okay." He paused, "Look, Liv…did…did I do something? Something to make you…go?"

She looked away, tempted to lie and blame it all on him. His explosive, unpredictable rage and the cold shoulder. It could so easily be all his fault, "No, Elliot, I didn't leave because of you."

He nodded stiffly and opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off.

"Olivia!" Detective Fin Tutuola said as he walked up to them, "You look good for sitting at a desk all day."

"I can still kick your ass, Fin, wanna go?" Olivia joked, not sure if she was grateful for Fin's interruption or mad at him.

"Hey, we gotta go for drinks sometimes," Detective John Munch said, joining his partner, "You've got all the goods on what the government's watching out for."

"Oh yeah, I know where all the listening devices are," Olivia said with a roll of her eyes and a shared smile with Elliot. It was just like olds times, except it hurt.

------------

Author's Note: Ah, awkward tension, isn't it grand? I've got a summer job, so we'll see if it slows down my writing any. I sure hope not.


	14. Chapter 14

The Ante

Chapter Fourteen

By: Lizzie B

---------

Authors Note: And now the semi-exciting conclusion where we find out of Liv went to Elliot's apartment or not! Please, read and review.

---------

Elliot Stabler rubbed at the bridge of his nose while listening to his ex-wife whisper harshly about another weekend he had to spend working instead of with his kids. Like he needed her to attack him about it, he already hated himself for it.

"Kathy," He said when she stopped for a second, "I'm sorry. Cragen needed everyone in on this case, okay? He's given me next weekend off to make up for it. I'll pick the kids up on time, I promise."

Kathy drew a deep breath, "Thank you, Elliot. Your kids miss you."

"I know."

"You need to see them more."

"I know." Elliot frowned at his door when someone knocked, "Hey, Kathy, I'll see you this weekend okay? Someone's at the door."

She muttered something Elliot figured he didn't want to know, "Fine. Goodnight El." And she hung up. He hated that she was so angry at him. He knew his job was the main reason is marriage broke up, but his ex-wife's continual hatred of it was getting on his nerves.

"I'm coming!" He yelled at the door and dropped the phone into the cradle. Still thinking about his ex-wife and kids, Elliot didn't bother with checking the peep-hole before he opened the door. The moment he actually looked, he almost hit himself in the face with the door. "Olivia."

"Hey, El, can I come in?" He stepped back automatically and let her in. She looked around his tiny apartment, very similar to hers.

"Somethin' up, Liv?" He asked cautiously, unsure of what could have brought her here. He didn't even bother with wondering how she got his address, since she was a cop, a computer one at that.

"I wanted to see how you're doing," She said with a shrug and moved to look out a grimy window.

He narrowed his eyes, "Someone ask you to check in on me?"

She glared over her shoulder at him, her eyes accusing. He looked away. What could he really say? Since the moment she walked away he didn't know where he stood with her anymore. She said it wasn't his fault, but he still had his doubts.

"I'm fine, Liv." Silence fell between them so he looked his fill. Was it the time apart that made her seem more beautiful than before? Or maybe it was the way the city lights reflected off her face and hair.

"What are we doing El?" She whispered, startling him out of his study. "What happened to us?"

We fell in love, he thought, watching her. "We chose each other…"

"Don't give me that again," She snapped, turning to face him, "I would always choose you, don't you get that? Every time Elliot."

He didn't know what to say. He wanted desperately to take a step towards her and show her that he too would choose her every time, but it wouldn't solve anything. "I know. That's why you left."

"Don't you get it at all?" His heart shredded at her tears. "You know what El? Fuck it. I'm sick of this."

"I know, Liv," He said pained. When she stomped towards him he expected her to storm right past him and out the door. Instead she stopped in front of him, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. For one stunned second he did nothing and then instinct took over. One hand fisted in her hair, the other pressed the small of her back until she was flush against him. He tasted years of longing, lust and need. He answered with all the guilt, pain and desire that he felt for her.

It was a wonder at all he heard the phone at all, through the roaring in his ears. He wrenched himself away and stared. Liv's cheeks were flushed, she was breathing fast and her lips were swollen. He almost groaned aloud at the sight. Instead he grabbed the phone, praying he could get rid of the distraction as quickly as possible. Then Olivia's phone went off and he knew, they weren't going to finish this tonight.

---------

Author's Note: Ha! I'm so evil!


	15. Chapter 15

The Ante

Chapter Fifteen

By: Lizzie Bundick

---------

Author's Note: slaps on content warning Just to be safe. Ah, paranoia, isn't it fun? And thank you all you dear readers who keep reading even though I'm an evil, evil author, lol. Please read and review.

---------

Considering the amount of files, papers, and other flammable objects in the records room, one would think Elliot Stable and Olivia Benson would have stayed far, far away from each other. The problem with fire is it draws you in. You keep coming back because you can't stay away. The same was true with these two, they kept coming back.

Olivia sat reading files, sifting through phone numbers to check if the victim called anyone suspicious. Of course the problem was Elliot was leaning over her shoulder, reading the same files she was.

His breath tickled the back of her ear, hot and heavy. She could picture all too well the lips that breath past through to reach her ear. She could also remember how those lips had felt pressed against hers. And all she wanted was to taste him again…and again and again.

She figured it would be a bad idea if she whipped around, grabbed Elliot and threw him down on the table. First off, the blinds weren't drawn, so everyone could see them. And second, she didn't think the table could take it.

"Your heart's beating a mile a minute," Elliot commented lazily as he reached over her and grabbed a sheet of numbers, "Find something?"

"No," Olivia said, sensing his grin. The jerk knew exactly why her heart was racing. Her imagination was stuck on the idea of table top sex.

"Hmmm," Elliot hummed, leaning closer to her. So close in fact his lips were brushing against the ridge of her ear.

"El," She whispered, as a shiver of delight raced through her.

"Liv," He whispered back, tilting his head and breathing deep against her hair. Her fingers tightened on the highlighter. She pushed her chair back and slipped away from Elliot before the temptation became too much.

"Sorry, sorry," Elliot said, bracing his arms on the table and closing his eyes tight. "It's just that…"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Liv drew a deep breath trying to calm herself, "Maybe I should send Andy in here, I don't think it's smart for us to be alone right now."

Elliot laughed, "That's putting it mildly, don'tcha think?"

"We've got to focus on the case, or else…"

He finally looked at her with a ironic grin, "Or else we can't work together? Now you get why I tried to walk away."

Olivia looked down at her feet, "Should we talk about this first, maybe? Figure this out before it goes any further?"

"That would be the smart thing, but Liv," She looked up when his feet entered into her view and she sucked in a breath at the look in his eyes. Such raw heat, raw…desire, all for her. "But this isn't going to go away because we talk it out. There's only one way we're going to solve this. Once this case is over."

---------

Author's Note: I swear to God, I just love playing with sexual tension, lol.


	16. Chapter 16

The Ante

Chapter Sixteen

By: Lizzie Bundick

---------

Author's Note: (slaps on explicit sex warning) Been waiting for that haven't ya? lol. There is a clean version, which I was going to post here and then I was going to post this version at the SVU fanfiction archive. Buuut, there chapter 15 still isn't up and I sent that in awhile ago. Soooo, you all get the naughty version because I'm sick and tired of waiting! Please read and review. And kiddies, cover your eyes.

---------

"Go home," Captain Cragen sighed, staring at the board with the faces of three little girls staring back at him and his detectives, "Get some sleep and come back here tomorrow. To get this bastard we need to start over."

"I need a drink before I can sleep," Detective Andrea Viviano said with a heavy sigh, "A lot of drinks, actually."

"Here, here," Detective John Munch said, grabbed up his coat, "Anyone else up for drowning sorrows?" Detective Fin Tutuola nodded his consent to getting shit faced, but Elliot Stabler shook his head.

"I'm calling my kids," He said, heading for his desk.

"Me neither," Detective Olivia Benson kept staring at the board, "I'm going home, I'm not good company right now." Cragen reached out and gave Olivia's shoulder a squeeze. She smiled at him, to reassure him that she was indeed fine, she just needed some time. When the out for drinks group left, only Elliot, who was still talking with his kids, and Olivia, who was standing by the door, were left.

"So," He said after he'd hung up the phone, "You want a ride to your apartment?"

"Yes."

---------

The door to Olivia's apartment closed with a gentle click, but there was nothing gentle going on inside. The minute they had some privacy, Elliot and Olivia were in each other's arms, devouring each other. His arms were tight around her, both hands buried in her hair. Her mouth was hot, vicious in its attack on his. The press of his body against her rocked electricity to her core and fed her hunger.

Impatient, she'd already pushed his jacket off and was now tugging his shirt from his pants. His hands left her hair to help her unbutton his shirt. When it fluttered to the floor, he attacked hers, jerking it roughly from her slacks, then ripping it open to get at the flesh beneath.

And what flesh it was. Her skin was smooth under his hands as he explored her sides, flat stomach and finally her breasts. He pushed aside her rose color bra and watched her eyes glaze at his touch.

"Elliot," She moaned, clutching at his arms, her nails digging into his skin. "The bed."

"Here," He gasped, half-crazed with wanting her. He'd take her to bed after, but he had to feel her under him, now.

She laughed at the reckless feeling that roared through her at his words, "Yes, here, right now." He pulled her down so she was on top of him, his back pressed to the hard wood floor.

Now straddling his hips, Olivia couldn't move fast enough, her hands couldn't touch enough and she certainly couldn't get enough of his mouth.

She kicked off her shoes, let him drag her slacks over her hips. He wrenched his mouth away from hers and stared in awe at her practically naked.

"Olivia," He whispered reverently, sitting up and running his hands from shoulder to hip, "Jesus you're beautiful." She surprised herself by blushing at the compliment. His hands came up and cupped her face. He kissed her with such tenderness that she fell in love with him all over again. But the tenderness didn't last long. The need for each other was too much.

Elliot grabbed her wrists in one hand, dragged them over her head and pinned them there. He was not going the last if she kept touching him and the teasing glint in her eyes told him she knew that. So, he did a little teasing of his own. He slid a finger down over her, pausing only to tickle her ribs before sliding into her. He groaned at how tight and hot she was. He stared at her, watching every expression as he pleasured her.

When she called out his name as she climaxed, he went mad. Need tear at him with a desperation he hadn't felt since the day she walked away. He growled low in his throat as he tilted her hips high and drove himself home.

She clawed at his back, nails biting as he plunged. This time her name fell from his lips as he emptied himself inside her.

---------

Author's Note: Steamy! And good fun, lol. Took me long enough didn't it? Sappy fluff next chapter along with those three little words we've been waiting to hear!


	17. Chapter 16 Version B

The Ante

Chapter Sixteen

By: Lizzie Bundick

---------

Author's Note: I mentioned in the pervious chapter that there was a clean version of Chapter 16. I figured I should post it just incase takes down the dirty version! So, enjoy this too, kiddies!

---------

"Go home," Captain Cragen sighed, staring at the board with the faces of three little girls staring back at him and his detectives, "Get some sleep and come back here tomorrow. To get this bastard we need to start over."

"I need a drink before I can sleep," Detective Andrea Viviano said with a heavy sigh, "A lot of drinks, actually."

"Here, here," Detective John Munch said, grabbed up his coat, "Anyone else up for drowning sorrows?" Detective Fin Tutuola nodded his consent to getting shit faced, but Elliot Stabler shook his head.

"I'm calling my kids," He said, heading for his desk.

"Me neither," Detective Olivia Benson kept staring at the board, "I'm going home, I'm not good company right now." Cragen reached out and gave Olivia's shoulder a squeeze. She smiled at him, to reassure him that she was indeed fine, she just needed some time. When the out for drinks group left, only Elliot, who was still talking with his kids, and Olivia, who was standing by the door, were left.

"So," He said after he'd hung up the phone, "You want a ride to your apartment?"

"Yes."

---------

"You know, we left them alone back there," Andrea Viviano said to John Much as she studied him over the rim of her rum and coke.

"Yup."

"So, think someone will win?"

Fin shrugged, "I've had too many whiskeys to know or care."

"Here, here," Captain Cragen said, raising his glass.

"Anyone ever wonder if this thing isn't going to work out?" Andy continued, contemplating John's dubious frown.

"Come on, there's no way it's not gonna work out. I already rented a tux for the wedding," John joked.

"And what about his kids? How will his kids take this? The divorce isn't that old. You know, it takes most divorcees about a year to get over the emotional trauma of a divorce? Elliot's certainly jumping the gun."

"You shouldn't drink Andy," Cragen sighed, "You become a pain in the ass when you drink."

"Oh, here, here," Fin seconded, "You think she can't get any worse, then you get her drunk."

"Ha, ha, ha, you boys are a riot," Andy waved a hand in the air, "Another round for me and my idiots." Meanwhile, across town, Elliot held a sleeping Olivia in his arms and finally found some peace.

---------

Author's Note: Drunk detectives instead of steamy sex, aren't you lucky people? lol


	18. Chapter 17

The Ante

Chapter Seventeen

By: Lizzie B

---------

Author's Note: Well, folks, we've come a long way. Only one more chapter and The Ante will be officially finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for sticking with me. Please read and review.

---------

Arm around Olivia's shoulders Elliot said goodnight to the people gathered at the cop bar. The applauded them out the doors, making Olivia laugh. He smiled at her, just loving the way she looked, relaxed and happy.

"Those guys are crazy," She said, smiling up at him, "I still can't believe they've been betting on us for years."

"Yeah," He studied her intently as they walked to his car, "Does it bother you?"

"A little," She admitted, "I mean, they saw enough, didn't they? Makes you wonder who else noticed."

Because he knew her so well, Elliot knew exactly where her mind went. He stopped and pulled her around to face him, "My divorce had nothing to do with us, Liv. How many times have I told you that?"

Olivia looked away from him and sighed, "You keep saying that El, but honestly, think about it. People from three precincts noticed, Kathy had to see that there was something."

"We fought about the job, the hours I spent at the office instead of home with my kids," Elliot ran his hands up and down her arms.

"But you did fight about me."

"Once or twice, Liv, but…"

"We met for coffee once," She blurted out, startling Elliot into silence, "Back when you had just separated, I called Kathy and asked to meet with her. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to keep you from getting suspended." Elliot wasn't quite sure what to make of Olivia's confession, but before he could comment she kept going, "El, she called me, shortly after we got…involved."

"She what?" Elliot broke in.

Olivia stepped back from him and hugged herself, "She thinks we were having an affair, she thinks the reason you worked late so often was to be with me."

"Well, she's wrong." Elliot reached for her and only had to tug gently to pull her into his arms. Against her hair he whispered, "Olivia, what I've found with you is more than my marriage ever was. I can talk about work to you and you'll understand. You don't let me hide, you don't let me get away with anything, and you're not afraid to kick my ass when I'm wrong."

"Someone has too," She smiled against his chest.

"Yeah, and it's you Liv. You keep me sane, and whatever anyone thinks about us or our relationship doesn't matter. I love you, okay?"

"You better."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, "That's my Olivia."

---------

Author's Note: Awww, the sap! I love sap. And you know what, I don't really care that Elliot doesn't sound like Elliot, so there, lol.


	19. Epilogue

The Ante

Epilogue

By: Lizzie B

---------

Author's Note: Yeah, folks, it's over. Thanks for sticking with me this long and who knows I may come back to this little AU one day. This is just a quick little wrap up thingy that I felt was needed. Please, read, review and enjoy!

---------

"So, how are things with you and your ex?" Andrea Viviano asked cautiously, eyeing Elliot Stabler out of the corner of her eye.

Elliot shrugged, "She's not happy with me."

"I take it Olivia came up in the last conversation you had?" Elliot's grunt is all Andy needed to know. It was time she shut up about the ex-wife, "Well, I heard from my old Lieutenant, Olivia seems to be working well at the 5-5."

"She says she likes it there. Though she can't figure out how you put up with being the resident rookie trainer."

"After awhile the idiocy just kinda slides off of you," Andy said with a shrug, "And I'm sure she actually likes training new detectives."

"It's hard on her when they can't take it, but she thinks this new guy will be good."

Andy nodded, though hearing about her old squad always makes her feel a little sad, so she changed the topics, "So, I heard from Warner than John and Rodgers had coffee."

"He's been flirting with her for years," Elliot said with a slight grin, "I can't believe she went."

"Well, Warner says Rodger's went just out of curiosity. My guess is there will be no second date."

"Yeah?" Elliot glanced at her, "Wanna bet?"

---------

Author's Note: Short, sweet and adorable. Also, turning the tables! This time John's the implied bet. Ah, so much fun. Anywho, now to thank all of you who were kind enough to review: GodsAngel37rs, onetreefan, Erika, Lizzie9, AddictedToNBC, qweaz, Mrs. Detective Billy Martin, LuckyInLove, C-n-C1, Totally Random, Saint New, ilajkjas2215, Cammie33, Red-Rose18, tamasit1, Odakota, Bambi McBimbo, Lex, I'mashippergal, Aryn D. Bailey, Ernie628, roryjess1313, Handmaiden Dorme, SVU-EO-LOVER, downsouthirder, Alara Jaems, jaed621, amber756, WildMage426, Butterfly215, Newtype, BrittanyLS, svuaddict, weaver61, BONJOVIROCKS, Cynthia, sam, Spykedog, daisygirl, annacristina, Abra, SpyBarbie


End file.
